general_informationfandomcom-20200222-history
Make a Band (for Girls)
If you are bored, and have considered starting a band then why not read this article? It's a great way to have fun and rock out, whether you're famous or not! Category:Youth Steps #'Find some band mates.' It's no point just planning it on your own, because people might not want to join in it! You'll enjoy the band more if you're in with your friends, but if you really want to make something happen, you can hold auditions. Also, if you are having trouble finding band members, try going on websites like www.findyourband.webs.com , maybe it will help. #'Figure out a name for your band' You don't need one right away, but if something comes naturally, go for it. If you have a few names you're playing around with, just write them down, put them in a hat, and pick one. Make sure you include your band mates in the decision. #'Make sure everyone has an instrument to play.' If you're not sure what to play, you can go to your local music store and they'll be more than happy to let you try something. They want you to buy from their store, and if they can do something that will convince you to buy it, they'll try it. #'Write your first song lyrics.' You can ask your band mates for inspiration, or a more popular method, just listen to different albums and go to some concerts, and an idea should usually come to you. Sometimes you just need guidance. #'Make sure you have somewhere to practice.' Usually someone in the band will have a garage to practice in. Wherever you choose, just remember to do it often. Practice makes perfect, after all. # If you think you're coming along nicely, enter a talent show, or play a song for a small gathering of family and friends. Don't get nervous, they don't expect you to be the best thing since sliced bread. Just make sure you have your songs down and you can play them well.Do you really want your band to get somewhere? Have you done all of the above and don't know how to get to the top? #'Be ready to play in front of people' you don't know, and don't be afraid of their opinions. Remember that you won't be able to get everyone to love you, there's going to be some people who don't like your sound. #'Look around.'There's bound to be a coffee shop, a bar, or a nightclub around somewhere that's looking for an act. If you find one that's willing to let you play, you might have to pay money. Have some ready. #'Just get up there and have fun.' If no one likes you, then hey, you tried, didn't you? Tips *Try creating some cutting-edge band outfits and a funky makeup style for your band! *If you cannot write the music, maybe you can take a song from your favorite singer and figure out how to play that! Just remember to not take credit for it, playing a song from another band is called a 'cover.' *Pay attention to costs Warnings *Try not to disturb neighbors while practicing your songs. *Don't keep forgetting about the band, as this could make members leave! *Don't beg people to join, this only makes you seem desperate. *Remember that you have to be able to play an instrument Category:Answered questions